Kung Fu Christmas
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! :D Here's a gift for you all, a short but cliched Christmas story. TiPo Fluffiness. OCCness


Kung Fu Christmas (Oneshot)

Summary

It's Christmas time in the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace Masters give each other presents. But for Po and Tigress they will get much more than just presents.

Note: This is set 2 months after Kung Fu Panda 2. TiPo

Story

It was a lovely afternoon in the Valley of Peace and people all around were opening presents given to each other by their loved ones and family. The Jade Palace was not alone, as the Furious Five and Po were opening presents that they bought for each other. Even Shifu had gotten a few presents. Po was just giving his present to Crane. Monkey was offered his present first but said that he had to go somewhere and that he would get it later. The avian opened it and smiled widely with glee.

"Wow a new calligraphy set!...Thats awesome!" Said Crane, as he studied each piece of his new beloved calligraphy set. Po smiled widely at his best friend's reaction to his new gift.

"I'm glad you like it Crane, I saw it in Gongmen when we were travelling back and I immediately thought of you" Said Po, as Crane went over and hugged the Panda in gratitude.

"Thanks Po, I really appreciate this. Your a great guy and friend" Said Crane, as Po smiled at his friend's gratitude. He really did have the best friends ever. Po happy returned the hug and spoke to his friend in acceptance.

"No problem buddy. Anything for one of my best friends" Said Po, as Crane smiled and nodded in appreciation. Po then handed Mantis his present, as the green bug thanked his Panda friend.

"Thanks Po" Said Mantis, as Po smiled back and waited for him to open his present.

"No problem Mantis, I hope you enjoy it" Said Po, as Mantis tore the paper away, revealing a box of Po's famous dumplings. Mantis' eyes widened with joy at the box of delicious delectations.

"Wow Po, a whole box of dumplings! Thanks so much buddy" Said Mantis, as he jumped up on Po's shoulder and hugged him. Po hugged his small friend back and spoke in a happy tone.

"No problem Mantis. I'm more than happy to make them for you" Said Po, as Mantis smiled and hopped back to beside Monkey. Viper was the next Master to receive a present from Po. He handed over her present and she took it thankfully.

"Thanks Po," Said Viper, as she sent him one of her usual sweet smiles his way. Po smiled at Viper in the same manner. They were like brother and sister to each other and had become the best of friends. Viper opened her present to reveal three new dancing ribbons. One in pink, another in violet and the last one in a light blue. Viper gasped when she seen them, for she was needing a new dancing ribbon due to her last one breaking. But here was Po giving her three and in her favourite colours.

"Oh my god Po! These are beautiful. Thank you so much brother" Said Viper, as she hugged the Panda with her tail. Po smiled widely and hugged back, as he spoke to her.

"Hey, no problem sis. I saw you were sad the other day when your old ribbon broke. So I thought I would buy you new ones" Said Po, as Viper smiled at her brother-like-friend. The last person Po had to give to was Tigress. And being his favourite Kung Fu Master ever, best friend out of everyone and his big crush. He didn't just get her a present, but presents. He looked at her and gestured to her presents, as her eyes widened in surprise. She had never gotten this many presents before, so she was really appreciative.

"Here you go Tigress. Merry Christmas" Said Po, as Tigress smiled at the Panda.

"Thank you so much Po. This is so nice of you. I've never gotten this many presents before...Ever" Said Tigress, as Po smiled and said his comment back to her. He was so glad that she was happy to see the presents.

"Well you have saved my butt a lot on like every mission. Plus your my best friend. So I thought I would return the favour" Said Po, as Tigress smiled back. She took her first present and opened it to find a box of five new Silk Training Vests and Silk Training Pants. They were exactly like the ones she wore and were in brand new condition. She gasped upon seeing them and was delighted to have them, as she was needing new ones.

"New silk vests and silk pants! Oh thank you so much Po. They're just what I was looking for!" Said Tigress happily, as Po smiled widely. He was really glad she like them.

"No problem Ti. I knew that you needed new ones, so I thought I would help. Save you having to go through any trouble of buying them" Said Po, as Tigress smiled. He really was her best friend. It wasn't Viper, because she was more like a sister to Tigress. But Po was definitely her best friend and this present proved it. She then came to her second present, as she opened it and gasped again. It was cloak with the same colours and patterns as her training vest. She gasped a bit more when she turned it around and seen it had 'Master Tigress' stitched in gold on the back. She put it on and it fitted her sleek, curved figure perfectly. She loved it.

"Oh my god Po! I love this so much! It fits me perfectly!" Said Tigress, as she was jumping on the inside. She loved this so much. It was from her best friend ever and it fit her perfectly. Plus it matched her attire exactly as it was.

"Glad you like it Ti" Said Po, as she held the last gift in her paws. She noticed Po walked up behind her and put a paw on her shoulder. She loved the warm feeling she was getting from his paw, as her heart fluttered at his calming touch. He then spoke to her softly about the present.

"Now Ti, this gift is going to be really special. It might cause you to tear up a bit. If you do then I'm here for you" Said Po, as Tigress nodded and spoke.

"Thanks Po" Said Tigress, as she opened the present and seen that it was a picture of two adult Tigers. They were obviously married, as the male had his arm around the female's waist as they smiled. Tigress was confused at first and didn't know who they were.

"Po, who are these people?" Said Tigress, as Po then explained. It caused her more happiness than anything ever.

"They are your parents Ti. I know you always wondered what your parents were like. So I went to Bao Gu and asked for a picture of your parents. I then put it in a frame so they can always be with you" Said Po, as Tigress gasped louder than the first two times. She looked at the picture and remembered them, as she was just a little cub the last time she saw them. She always missed them and treasured them dearly. Tigress then suddenly turned and buried her face in Po's chest, as she cried tears of joy. She was so happy to finally have her parents with her in someway. She then spoke in sobs, as she thanked her best friend.

"Oh thank you so much Po! This is so sweet of you This means so much to me!" Said Tigress, as Po hugged her and kissed her forehead to comfort her, as he spoke in a soft tone.

"Anything for you Tigress...Anything" Said Po, as Tigress dried her eyes and then spoke to Po. She was going to give him HER present. She had cared for Po for a long time now and after Gongmen...She had fallen in love with him. The way he was always determined to finish a task, no matter what the consequences. The way he always stood up for what he loved and for the people he loved. His kindness. His caring nature. His lopsided grin. His endlessly funny jokes and ability to cheer anyone up, no matter what mood they were in. His round, but plush and cuddly stomach. All these features slowly work their way through the wall of iron that Tigress had cast around her heart...And she couldn't wait for it to be knocked down by him.

"Now Po. I want to give you my gift" Said Tigress, as Po's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Tigress got him a gift. He smiled and nodded his head. Tigress then continued to speak, as she held onto Po.

"Now I want you to relax Po. Just close your eyes" Said Tigress as Po did so and closed his eyes. Tigress then leaned forward and placed her lips onto his, as Po's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was happening. Master Tigress was holding him and kissing him!. He kissed her back, as they held each other in a warm embrace. The rest of the Five smiled widely at the scene, as they had always wanted Po and Tigress to be together. The Panda and Tiger broke their kiss, as Tigress smiled at Po in a loving manner.

"I have loved you for a while now Po and I wanted to tell you. I love you" Said Tigress, as Po stroked her cheek.

"I love you too Tigress. And I always will" Said Po, as Tigress smiled and purred at him, as she snuggled into the chest of her new boyfriend. Po cuddled her and couldn't believe that Master Tigress was his girlfriend. His dreams had come true and it was amazing. From a distance Master Shifu stood hidden, watching them show their love for each other.

"Well done Tigress. I am proud of you my daughter...So proud" Said Shifu as he continued smiled at the two, while a tear of joy made it's way down his cheek. He would definitely make sure that Tigress knew he was proud of her. If Po could do it...Then he definitely would. Everyone then spent the rest of the night in absolute happiness. They then went to bed to go to sleep for tomorrow. Po and Tigress gave each other another kiss before they went to their bed, as they were really happy at the prospect of waking up and being together. This was the best Kung Fu Christmas ever.

The End


End file.
